Intertwined
by NeonDomino
Summary: Believing he suffers from Lycanthropy, Remus is moved to an adult institute upon turning eighteen. There he meets Sirius Black whose own beliefs make Remus feel like he's not completely alone anymore. Sirius would never let him feel alone ever again. Asylum!AU


_Written for:_

 _Hogwarts Forum - Assignment 8 - Ghost Hunting 6 - Write an asylum!AU_

 _Writing Club:_

 _Character Appreciation - 8: Dramatic_

 _Disney Challenge - Themes 4: Write about someone overcoming a hardship_

 _Liza's Loft - 6 - Hospital!AU_

 _Book Club - Starr - (word) nightmare, (emotion) regret, (word) witness_

 _Showtime - 6: Red_

 _Amber's Attic - 2 - Write about someone worrying about the future_

 _Lyric Alley - 12 - So just let me be myself_

 _AAA - 15 - "Everything's gonna be okay. I've got magic powers." (BONUS)_

 _Emy' Emporium - 9 - Write about someone with no tact - (BONUS)_

 _Angel's Arcade - 9 - Character: Lily, Asylum!AU, word: abomination_

 _Lo's Lowdown - Character 3 - Write about two people who are inseparable_

 _Bex's Basement - 7 - Write about someone inviting trouble into their lives_

 _Film Festival - 3 - Wedding ring_

 _Seasonal:_

 _Days of the Year - 21st December - Write about a silver lining to a bad situation_

 _Autumn - (word) vivid_

 _Colour - Mustard_

 _Birthstone - "I feel like punching myself in the face." / "I can help with that."_

 _Air - (word) heaven_

 _Audrey's Dessert Challenge - Frosting: "You're lucky you're pretty."_

 _Characters (trait) Eccentric_

 _Writing Month Wordcount: 15,161_

 _Other:_

 _Marauder's Map - Asylum!AU / Dialogue "You look cute"_

 _Fortnightly - Princess Lessons: 2 - Cinderella - Friendly_

 _Fortnightly - Around the Board - 9 - St. Mungo's Write about someone seeking medical attention for any reason_

 _Fantastic Beasts - 64 - Netherlands - Write about a same-sex marriage - 50 - (word) vivid_

 _Pinata - Hard: Potter (must feature a Potter)_

* * *

 **Intertwined  
**

Sirius/Remus

Asylum!AU

* * *

"You kicked me. How could you kick _me_? Is that anyway to treat the love of your life?"

Remus assumed the words were part of a dream. The last thing he remembered was arriving at the mental asylum… (or psychiatric hospital as the doctors called it, but Remus saw it for what it was) the previous night, and heading straight to bed, worn out from the journey and meeting the new team of doctors and psychiatrists and whoever else was lurking, watching.

Remus didn't care much anymore. This place was already nicer. Though they thought him insane enough to institutionalise, the doctors in the new place spoke to him like an adult, as opposed to his old residence where he was talked down to just because he was under eighteen. He despised being treated like a kid - he had to grow up a lot since his fifth birthday when the beast had attacked him.

He also didn't have a love of his life. He had been locked up since he was eleven and had attacked his father during the full moon. Thankfully he hadn't passed his curse on, but his parents were scared both of him and for him and Remus could understand why they wanted him there. So he was locked away during the full moon and couldn't hurt anyone.

"You could at least share the covers. It's like I don't even exist over here." The words were followed by a loud, drawn out sigh. "Is it going to be like this when we're married? Are you going to take all of the covers and kick me and continue to make me feel so unloved? Is this what the end of a honeymoon period in a relationship feels like?"

Remus moved his foot again, but something blocked him from moving it too far. He frowned. What was even going on? His eyes opened slightly and he glanced towards the window. It was still dark out which meant it was too early to be awake. His eyes shut once more.

"Typical man," came the voice again. "You put your own needs first. Kicking me? Doesn't matter as long as you're comfortable. Ignoring me just because you're a man and you've forgotten how to appreciate your partner. Well, I'm not going to stand for this. I'm going on strike. No more breakfast in bed, no more massages and I'm withholding _sex_ until you start treating me with the respect I deserve."

Remus' eyes opened again. He was starting to feel like this wasn't a dream at all. In fact, it sounded a bit like a nightmare. Anything that woke him up before 7am was a nightmare. Slowly he pushed himself into a sitting position, mentally cursing the room for being colder than his bed. He hoped he'd be able to find the warm spot in the bed when he lay back down.

The room was still somewhat dark, with a small bit of light showing through the glass of the door that led into the hallway. But there was enough light for Remus to see someone sitting on the end of his bed.

He turned, staring at the stranger in confusion. Was he given a roommate here? He had never had a roommate before, due to his nature when the full moon approached.

He turned his head, looking around and realising that the room was too small for a second bed. So this person wasn't a roommate. Who was he?

"Hello," Remus offered, somewhat reluctantly. He didn't want to start a conversation when his bed was just too comfortable and warm. He wanted nothing more than to lay back down and pull the duvet and several blankets back over him and sleep until it was a more reasonable time.

But he couldn't do that with a stranger in his room. So, he needed this person to leave first.

"Hi," came the reply. The tone was filled with delight. "You're beautiful when you sleep, did you know that?"

"Uh… thanks?" Remus replied uncertainly. His fingers clutched the nearest mustard blanket his mother had made him for his birthday. "Does anyone know you're in here?"

He saw the outline of a person shake their head. "Of course not. You see, this place will probably want to keep me and you apart, jealous of our love for each other. So we'll have to fight them all. We'll have to have secret meetups and then run away together to get married. If they knew I was in here, they'd forbid us from seeing each other again. But I couldn't go another night without looking into your beautiful eyes."

"This is my first night here," Remus murmured, briefly wondering if this guy had just wandered into the wrong room and had meant to wake someone else up.

"Physically, yes. But I looked into your eyes in the dreams we've shared."

"I think you're in the wrong room. I'm Remus Lupin."

A shaky breath. "Is that how it is? We share a beautiful night together. I watch over you whilst you sleep so I can protect you, my soulmate, and you act like what we have means nothing to you. I know your name, Remus. I snuck a look at the name on the new file on the desk on my way past. I bet you're laying there thinking 'Sirius who' because you want to pretend you don't remember all we've been through… or because I'd make an awesome next doctor."

"Doctor?"

"Sirius who instead of doctor who," Sirius explained. "I'm beautiful enough to be the next Doctor. David Tennant has nothing on me. Well, he does have a sexy accent, but I have better hair."

Remus couldn't disagree with the fact that David Tennant had a sexy accent.

The door opened and Remus stared at the woman standing in the doorway. She looked at Remus' visitor disapprovingly. "Mr. Black, you should be next door in your own room," she ordered.

"Poppy!" Sirius exclaimed delightedly, before turning back to Remus. "Poppy is all about love, my darling. She won't stop us from being together. I had better get going now, but I'll find you tomorrow." Remus felt the weight move off the end of the bed and he stretched his legs out, his eyes on the figure as he walked to the doorway. The man turned back around and Remus' mouth dropped open.

He hadn't been lying about being beautiful. The man who had been declaring them soulmates had dark hair that had clearly been tied in a bun the night before, but half of it was hanging around his perfect face. Lips that Remus would happily spend his days kissing, high cheekbones and stormy grey eyes that were fixed on him. His gaze moved down the stranger's body, taking in the yellow pyjama bottoms and the black t-shirt that showed off his muscular arms perfectly. He looked like a model from a magazine. He looked like he should model underwear or something.

"Goodnight," he offered weakly.

"Goodnight my love—" Sirius replied, blowing a kiss in Remus' direction.

"Mr Black, if you please—"

"—My heart will remain broken until we're together again." He moved his hands into the shape of a heart. "I'll miss you."

Remus didn't have a clue what to say to that, but the woman moved Sirius from the room and closed the door.

Remus lay back down. The warm spot in the bed was long gone, but Remus found he didn't care so much. His thoughts turned to Sirius, before he realised that he couldn't allow Sirius to fall in love with him.

He was a werewolf. Dangerous. If Sirius got close to him, Sirius would realise his secret and hate him. He could _hurt_ Sirius during the full moon. He was an abomination and didn't deserve someone as beautiful and loving as Sirius.

...oOo...

Remus was one of the last to the breakfast room and he quickly filled his tray, seeing that there wasn't much left on the trays.

"Hungry?" a girl behind the counter asked, a friendly smile on her lips. "Don't you worry. If we run out, we put more food out."

Remus glanced at her nametag. _Alice_ , and she followed his gaze.

"I'm Alice and I work here part time - mostly in the kitchens though I do help out in the library. Is there anything you particularly like to eat? I can sort out a little 'welcome' dinner for you."

"Chocolate," Remus murmured softly. The last place he had stayed were strict when it came to the menu - teenagers needed to eat healthy and such, so there was limited junk food or sweets. There was barely any chocolate and Remus' parents weren't allowed to bring any in.

"I'll make sure the dessert is chocolate," Alice promised with a grin, causing Remus' lips to curve upwards. He quietly thanked her before glancing around. Most of the seats were full, but he spotted one empty one at the table closest to him and quickly walked over, setting his tray down.

The others at the table paid no mind. The person to his left was talking to someone on the other side of the table, and the two to his right were talking to the rest on the other side.

Remus turned his attention to his food. He hadn't eaten much dinner the night before because of nerves and found himself to be very hungry.

He reached for the buttery toast first, pleased to find that it was still warm - unlike the toast he was used to from where he had been, which was always cold with barely a scrape of butter. He brought it to his lips and bit in.

"Move your chair up!" A tray of half-eaten food clattered onto the table next to him and he heard the scrape of chairs. He turned his head, seeing Sirius shoving the next chair (and its occupant) up to make space to fit his seat in.

Remus considered telling Sirius to find another table. After all, he needed to push Sirius away before the man became attached, but he realised quickly that by the time he got rid of Sirius, his food would be cold. Plus, he really wanted to find out more about the library.

So he began to move his chair in the other direction to offer more space.

Finally one of the other group let out a loud sigh. "There are plenty of other tables with a bunch of empty seats," the guy said. "You could have just moved to that table." The guy pointed across the room to a table that had three empty chairs.

"And make my… Lovesparkle stop eating just to walk over there?" Sirius demanded, his voice cold as he glared at the group.

The pair on Remus' left watched for a moment before one stood up. "I'll sit on the end of the table, sit here," he offered.

Sirius dragged his chair over to the end of the table, before taking the vacated seat. "Can you pass my tray, Cuddlebum?"

Remus assumed the nickname was aimed at him, so he reached over and grabbed it, passing it to Sirius. Sirius beamed at him and Remus could only stare.

"You're even more beautiful in the light," Sirius whispered, reaching to take Remus' hand on the table, before raising his voice loudly. "I don't care who sees, I want the world to know about our love for each other." Remus glanced around but no-one at all was looking their way. He got the impression that everyone was used to Sirius' behaviour and loud statements, and then wondered if Sirius acted that way with others too.

He reached for the toast with his other hand and resumed eating. Sirius followed his lead, his thumb stroking over Remus' hand in a comforting manner. Remus found he liked it. Maybe they could hold hands more often?

It wasn't until he had finished breakfast did he remember his rule. He couldn't let Sirius get attached to him, and he couldn't get attached. No-one would want to be with him when they found out the truth. Best to push Sirius away now.

He pulled his hand away from Sirius'. Sirius didn't seem to mind or even notice. He just beamed at Remus before grabbing Remus' arm and offering to show him outside.

...oOo...

"Mr and Mrs Lupin, welcome," Minerva said, looking at the two people on the other side of the desk. "This meeting is more of an informality to say that Remus settled nicely into his room and there was no trouble moving him from the previous facility to this one. Of course you'll have a proper meeting in a couple of weeks once he's had more of a chance to settle and look around."

"Thank you for seeing us," Lyall said. "Remus… he's not much of a problem until… until the full moon."

Minerva glanced at the file on the desk. "I have already read the file about that," she said. "It's why Remus came to this facility. This place is for those that we believe don't exhibit uncontrolled bursts of violence."

"But Remus is violent," Lyall replied, frowning slightly.

"Remus' violence is a pattern," Minerva insisted. "He was in some fights in the last facility but only because others started it and Remus defended himself, so I'm not going to count those. Remus' violent outbursts happen around and during the full moon. There isn't a single report of him lashing out otherwise."

"It's the… the Lycanthropy," Hope said. "He thinks he's… a werewolf."

Minerva nodded, her eyes moving down to the file. "One thing seems to have changed so far, however. Another patient has taken a shine to Remus, going out of his way to make Remus feel welcome. Another newcomer, eighteen, who has previously withdrawn from everyone."

"A friend!" Hope exclaimed, a bit more life to her voice. "Remus has never made a friend before."

"Of course I can't give more information on the other patient. But I feel that encouraging this friendship during their stay here will benefit both parties." She closed the file, a small smile playing on her lips. "Also, I believe the other patient would pursue this friendship no matter what we thought."

"That's a change," Hope said, turning to her husband. "Nothing changed in the last place. But here, there's already one change. There could be more. Maybe one day… he'll be better."

"I don't want to give false hope, Mrs Lupin, but we do what we can with all patients in the hopes of allowing them to live normal lives outside of this institution." She pushed a letter across the table. "So with your permission, I'd like to take him off the medication that his previous institute had him on in order to properly assess him. I don't trust the previous place's judgement on such matters - we don't want to pile our patients with so much medication that they are zombies. How can anyone go and have a life outside like that? We need to see who they really are and help accordingly."

Lyall picked up the pen. "He won't be sedated during the full moon?" he asked reluctantly.

Minerva shook her head. "Not at first. Perhaps restrained for the first one so we can see for ourselves how bad things can be. If we feel he's a harm to himself, we'll sedate him."

"He broke his own arm when he was nine," Hope said, tears in her eyes. "He attacks himself if no-one is there with him. I tried… I didn't want to leave him by himself during them, but he attacked me and bit me and I had to get out of the room but that caused him to attack himself instead. If I knew that was the outcome, I'd have stayed in there with him. Better I get hurt than he gets hurt."

"We want to find a way for no-one to get hurt," Minerva offered. "As I previously said, when its not the full moon, your son is a kind and gentle person. But he's new here and I need to see how accurate the information I've been given is."

Lyall glanced at his wife and she reluctantly nodded. "We can't do anything but trust you," she said to Minerva as Lyall signed the forms.

...oOo...

Remus had to admit that the gardens were nice. There were fruits and vegetables growing in the extensive fields and Sirius chatted away about how people were each given their own small plot to work with, watching Remus carefully.

"That could be fun," Remus murmured. He had helped his mother in her own garden when he was younger and it was one of the things he missed.

"Perfect. We can get plots side by side," Sirius insisted, reaching for Remus' hand and clutching it tight. "What do you like the most so I can grow it for you?"

Remus shrugged and pulled his hand from Sirius. Sirius smiled warmly at him and looped his arm through Remus' instead and Remus realised that it was futile. Maybe Sirius was the sort that craved some sort of touch? Perhaps it was just his way of being friendly?

"Do you know that my bed is against the same wall as your bed? That means we're practically sharing a bed," Sirius whispered, as he led them away from the field. "What do you want to see next? My bed?"

"Uh… maybe more of the gardens," Remus suggested.

"Yes, I agree. We should wait until our wedding night," Sirius confirmed, nodding his head. "Mummy and Pops waited until they were married - I asked them before, and they are the best couple in the world. Mother and Father didn't, probably, and they hate each other."

"Wait. Mummy and Pops aren't Mother and Father?"

"Of course not," Sirius insisted. "Mummy and Pops are my nice parents and Mother and Father are the horrible ones."

Remus didn't ask any questions. Images of a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde set of parents came to mind and he wasn't really sure what to make of that.

"What are your parents like?" Sirius asked.

Remus recoiled at the question, guilt at the wolf attacking his mother came to mind. Thankfully the curse hadn't spread, which meant that the wolfbite hadn't broken skin properly.

"Supportive, wonderful," he offered softly.

"I can't wait to meet them," Sirius insisted with a smile. "So, should we go to one of the benches and we could cuddle for a while. It's romantic because of all the flowers, or maybe you want to walk around some more?"

"Walk around," Remus insisted, though the idea of cuddling the gorgeous Sirius Black was very appealing. If he wasn't trying to push Sirius away, he'd have chosen the former of the options.

"You're right. Anyone could see us cuddling there, damn voyeurs. We can save that for our rooms."

...oOo...

Remus paced in his room. The previous day had been nice, having Sirius to talk to. He didn't get a chance to go to the library because of being called in for a meeting with a doctor, but he didn't feel so lonely.

The doctor explained that he was going to suffer through the full moon without medication. This simply meant that the wolf would hurt him and maybe even hurt others in the asylum (because no one could tell him it was anything else) if it managed to break through the door.

At least in his youth, the wolf was too young to break down a door. But he was an adult now, which meant the wolf was an adult too.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, suddenly in front of him. There was genuine concern in his eyes and he watched Remus carefully, his hands grabbing Remus' shoulders to stop him from moving. "What do you need? How can I help?"

He really wanted to help and that's what hurt Remus the most. That there was real caring in Sirius' eyes even after spending one day together, he actually mattered to someone who wasn't his parents.

"They stopped my medication so I'm going to have a tough couple of nights," he said, not wanting to tell Sirius the truth. "Sirius, you're really nice and everything but I don't think we should be friends."

Sirius stared at him. It wasn't a blank stare, Remus could almost see the wheels turning in his mind, processing the information.

"I think we should be friends," Sirius replied with certainty.

"I don't agree."

"Lovers?"

"What?"

"Husbands?"

"Sirius, no."

"Soulmates!" Sirius looked pleased with himself and grinned at Remus, clearly hoping Remus would agree.

"Sirius, please, I'm begging you. Stop."

"Well, what then?"

"Just… people who are in the same place and say hi in the halls but don't say much else," Remus replied desperately. "Please, Sirius, I'm not safe to be around. Can't you just accept that?"

"Remus, trust me. If you're ever unsafe… well, I'm not allowed to talk about it with your kind, but I have ways of defending myself. If you really don't care about me at all, then I'll accept that, but you do care. We're soulmates. It's why I dreamt about you. It's why I was drawn to your room. I could _feel_ you on the other side of that wall when you came in that night. I felt the sadness and loneliness and went there to check on you. When I saw your face, I knew we'd be together forever so I sat there all night so you wouldn't be alone."

"You were there all night?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded. "They keep talking to me about boundaries here, so I didn't get into the bed and cuddle you like I wanted. I didn't even hold your hand. I just sat at the end so you wouldn't feel lonely. I'll do that every night if you need because there's no way I'll ever let you feel like that again. That's why I'm not giving up on this special thing we have. Because you don't really want me gone. You're doing something silly because you think it'll protect me from whatever is wrong. I don't need protecting."

"You do," Remus replied, trying to push Sirius' hands from his shoulders, but Sirius held tight.

"We make our own choices in life," Sirius replied, staring into Remus' eyes. "Maybe some of my choices aren't the ones other people would make, but this is my choice. I'm choosing you, no matter the risks involved."

"You'll regret it," Remus warned.

"I don't think I'll ever regret a single choice I make that involves you or us," Sirius insisted. His grip loosened. "If you need to pace, I won't stop you any longer, but I won't let you do it alone. I'm going to sit here until… until…" he trailed off, shrugging instead of finishing his sentence, before walking to the bed and laying down on his back, his arms under his head and his eyes on Remus.

Remus stared at Sirius. He wanted to kick Sirius out of the room, but Sirius' presence reminded him of his childhood when his mother was there to soothe him. Sirius wasn't going anywhere, Sirius was sticking around, offering friendship and more.

Remus knew he should ignore everything Sirius had said, but he was too lonely.

"You can stay… for now," he said softly, before resuming his pacing. When he wore himself out, he sat on the bed, head in hands and he felt a hand gently stroke up and down his back in a comforting manner.

"Whatever you're going through, you're never going to be alone again," Sirius assured him. Remus silently made the same vow. He would always be there for the other man.

...oOo...

Remus felt the wolf taking over. The bloodlust of the beast was more intense than he remembered and his eyes fixed on one of the men who had brought him in.

The wolf bared its teeth and Remus knew there were only minutes before it had full control. He tried to resist the call of the moon. "Get out!" he shouted. "It's almost time. Get out!"

"He needs restraining," the man said, watching Remus carefully. "Let's get him onto the bed and strap him down for now."

The wolf fought against the hold as the two men wrestled him onto the bed. Remus tried to stop the wolf from fighting, but with every moment that passed, the wolf took over a bit more. The creature fought the men, hurting Remus' body in the process. The wolf didn't care about Remus and any injuries Remus would have to deal with the next day.

"Remus, we need to strap you down for your own safety, do you understand?" the doctor said. "We need to see what happens during the full moon and determine how dangerous this is."

"I… I understand," he bit out as they began to do the first strap. "But the monster can smell people. If you're in here, it's worse." He shuddered, the wolf having almost full control now. Did these people not realise that his body was ripping apart? He felt the burning and the aches in his bones and fought against the straps as they were tightened. The wolf snapped at the nearest doctor.

"We've lost him," the other doctor said. "Should we sedate now?"

"No," Minerva replied. "We can't make a proper analysis without keeping him conscious. I refuse to fill the poor boy with so many drugs that he doesn't know what day it is. Our goal is to help the patients manage so they can go on to have normal lives. Mr. Lupin won't ever have that unless we assess him properly."

She watched him pull at the straps sadly. "This is for the best," she said quietly, reminding herself of the gain. Understanding Remus meant she could better help him. It meant he'd have a better future.

...oOo...

"What happened?" Sirius demanded, storming over to Remus in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey rushed over, but Sirius was too quick. He was at Remus' side in seconds, taking Remus' hand in his. "Who hurt you - I'll kill them!" He pulled Remus' hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

"No-one hurt me," Remus insisted tiredly. He was exhausted by the full moon - the wolf had kept him awake all night and he just wanted to sleep. But the beast had hurt him before he had been strapped down. There were teeth marks in his arm which thankfully Sirius couldn't see, and a large painful set of scratches over his face when the wolf had clawed at him.

Sirius calmed slightly, though he remained suspicious. "I'd heal you if I could," he began, but gave Madam Pomfrey the side-eye as she approached. "But I can't," he added in a whisper.

"Sirius, you know the visiting rules," she said, her arms folded. "You can't just walk in here. You have to ring the bell outside of the room and wait for approval unless it's an emergency and you're hurt."

"Remus was hurt and he needed me," Sirius retorted. "The bell didn't work. I was waiting out there ages."

"Sirius, I was out there not even five minutes ago and you were nowhere in sight," she replied. "It's breakfast time right now so I suggest you go and get something to eat."

Sirius hesitated. "I said I'd look after him and he got hurt," he replied. "I can't leave Remus again. What if he gets hurt without me?"

"Remus is here to heal. I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt," Poppy assured him. "Now you go and…" she trailed off. "I was going to call someone to bring up some breakfast for Remus but perhaps you could bring it up with you. _After_ you've eaten your own breakfast?"

"I can bring it up first and—"

"Only this once," she said. "This isn't going to happen again, Sirius. You'll be allowed to keep Remus company this morning for breakfast only because there is no-one else in here."

Sirius glanced at Remus triumphantly. "I'll be right back," he insisted, bolting from the room with some urgency.

...oOo...

"Episkey," Sirius muttered, his fingers gently touching Remus' face as Remus tried to eat one of the many sausages from the plate. "Episkey."

"What are you doing?" Remus insisted, as Sirius' hand got in the way of his mouth, stopping him from getting the sausage in.

Sirius pulled his hand away, wiping the grease off the back of it. "Nothing," he muttered sulkily, glaring down at his hands. "Why isn't this working? It should work," he muttered to himself.

Remus bit into the sausage, his eyes on Sirius who was clearly getting upset at something. He set the fork down on the tray and reached over, grabbing Sirius' hands in his.

"Is this what you meant about healing me?" Remus checked, recalling Sirius' previous words. "Because that's not your job. I want you here so you can tell me about… about your family."

"Which family?" Sirius checked, distracted from his upset by the fact that Remus was holding his hands. He grinned delightedly at him. It was the first time Remus had initiated contact after all.

"Whichever you feel happy to talk about," Remus said.

"Well, I didn't have a second set of parents until Mother and Father put me in a place. But Mummy and Pops decided they wanted to be my parents instead and they had to sign forms and stuff which I guess makes James my brother. James is my best friend but I think he wants to kiss my brother so that might be incest now, I'm not really sure anymore. But my parents were cousins so that might be okay." He paused in thought. "So, when I was fifteen, Mumsy and Pops decided they wanted me which was nice because Mother and Father didn't want me. They took me out of the place I was in and had me assessed properly. But they decided that I needed to go somewhere that could actually help me. The second place was nicer because I had a private room and everything I wanted. But the nicest thing about it was that they come to visit me every single visiting day and they bring things with them and James hangs out until they kick him out."

"That sounds nice," Remus said. The former place didn't have weekly visiting and he wondered if his parents would show up as much as Sirius' adoptive parents did.

"It is. I can't wait for you to meet him," Sirius insisted. "Mummy and Pops keep saying they can't wait for me to get better and I can go and live with them, or live with James or something. But I'll tell them that I'm going to be living with you when we get out of here. Well, after the wedding of course. It wouldn't be proper otherwise."

Remus didn't answer as Sirius talked about the Potters. He listened instead, eating and watching how Sirius' face lit up at the mention of the family and his best friend.

And if he felt jealous that Sirius already had a best friend, well, he was determined not to show it. There was no reason to have a problem with this James guy if James made Sirius so happy. Sirius' happiness was the most important thing. He would put that first, over anything.

...oOo...

Remus looked out of his room towards the next room. There was loud knocking on his door and a man with dark hair was attempting to force his way into the room.

"Sirius, please open the door. It's me, James."

Remus shifted closer to the door.

"Please, Sirius. What's wrong? Why didn't you come to the visitor's room? Mum and Dad are worried about you." He tried the handle again, before sighing, resting his head against the door.

"Is Sirius okay?" Remus asked, moving closer. "Are you his friend, James?"

James turned his head, noticing Remus for the first time. "Yeah, I'm James. Sirius is upset again and when he's upset, he doesn't listen to me." He knocked on the door. "Please, Sirius."

Remus moved over to the door, concerned now. "Sirius, are you in there?"

Seconds later the door swung open and Sirius stood there, his eyes on Remus.

"You came to check on me. That proves you love me!" For the first time, his lips didn't curve into a smile. Sirius simply looked sad.

James looked between the pair as Sirius grabbed Remus, pulling him into a cuddle. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius, wanting to offer comfort. Something was clearly wrong with him. Sirius burrowed his face into Remus' neck.

"James Potter, nice to meet you." James held a hand out and Remus brought one of his hands from around Sirius, shuffling the pair of them around until he was facing James. He reached the hand out to briefly shake James' hand.

"Remus Lupin," he replied.

"My fiance," Sirius added helpfully.

James' eyebrows raised. "Fiance?"

"Yes," Sirius said. "Tell Mum and Dad I'll be down shortly." He pulled Remus into his room and shut the door behind them.

Remus allowed himself to be guided to the bed, his gaze drifting around the room. There were a few books on the bedside table and various posters on the wall. He sat down on the bed next to Sirius and immediately brought his arms up around Sirius as Sirius snuggled against him.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Sirius said after a few minutes of silent cuddling. "I have bad days and James will never understand."

Remus tightened his grip. "Whatever it is, I'm here," he murmured softly. "What's the problem?"

"I can't tell you. People look at me in a bad way when I say," Sirius insisted. "I just want one thing that's normal." His fingers moved up to Remus' jaw and he pulled back slightly, looking into Remus' eyes. "What I feel for you is normal, isn't it?"

Remus nodded. Maybe it was really fast, but love was always normal.

"Good," Sirius whispered. His fingers guided Remus' face towards his. "I'm want nothing more than to kiss you."

"Sure, okay," Remus whispered, his eyes shutting. Their faces moved closer and he could feel Sirius' breath against his skin. He knew that once they kissed, there was no pushing Sirius away. He wouldn't be strong enough. He also wasn't strong enough to resist kissing Sirius.

"No. Not when I'm miserable. It's going to happen but it'll be after a nice date after I walk you to your room or after you walk down the aisle," Sirius insisted. "Remus, I'm crazy over you. I'm not going to screw this up!"

Remus nodded, disappointed at not getting the kiss but not wanting to push an upset Sirius for one. He could wait. He would wait forever just to feel Sirius' lips against his.

Forever. He sounded like Sirius by using that word. Maybe Sirius wasn't moving extra fast after all - maybe he was moving at the very same pace Remus wanted.

"Do you want to talk about what happened to upset you?" Remus pushed. "Because I'm here for you. I'm always going to be here."

Sirius pressed his head against Remus' shoulder, turning it towards Remus' neck and Remus shivered as he felt Sirius' breath on his skin.

"I don't like being in this room by myself. The door was locked because they caught me trying to get to your room and I don't like locked doors," he whispered. "Mother…" he trailed off. "The room is too small to have a locked door."

"Claustrophobia," Remus murmured. "Some people have roommates. Why don't you request to share a room with someone else? That way you won't be alone in the room and won't need to sneak out to find company."

Sirius sat back suddenly, his eyes widening. "You want us to live together? _Before_ marriage? How scandalous!" His lips curved up into a seductive smile. "I approve."

Remus opened his mouth to protest this, wanting to point out that he had suggested _a_ roommate, rather than himself. But suddenly the thought of Sirius sharing the room with someone else - someone who he'd wake up at night for midnight chats, someone who would cuddle him to comfort him when he was sad made jealousy rise inside of Remus.

"Yes, I'll be your roommate," he insisted softly, reaching out and taking Sirius' hand. "I won't ever let you be lonely again." He knew he was repeating Sirius' own words back at him, but he meant them with all of his heart. He'd do everything he could to keep Sirius happy because he never wanted Sirius to look as sad as he had earlier.

But the breathtaking smile was back, so all was well.

"Your family are waiting for you, and mine is waiting for me," Remus insisted. "How about you show me where the library is after we see them?"

The smiled faded a little. "Do you like libraries?"

Remus didn't want to lose the smile, but didn't want to lie. He intended to visit it a lot. "I do," he confirmed. "I love to read. But you can sit with me if you don't want to do anything else. I can… I can read to you, or…"

"I could get a pillow and rest my head in your lap and you can stroke your free hand through my hair," Sirius added, his face lighting up once more. "I can't wait. Come on, I'll walk you to the visiting room." He stood up and took Remus' hand in his own. This time, Remus made no move to pull his hand free.

He hoped that when Sirius found out about his Lycanthropy, he would still feel the same.

...oOo...

"I'm in love," Sirius said, sitting down in the small visiting room where the Potters were waiting. They all looked relieved to see him. "His name is Remus, he arrived a few days ago and he's my soulmate. I'm going to marry him one day." He watched the family carefully. He hadn't ever dated before, or even wanted to date.

Until he peeked out of his room when Remus had been led to his own room that first night, and laid eyes on the most beautiful person in the world - the one he was sure he knew from his vivid dreams - he hadn't ever been interested in anyone at all, so hadn't realised that he would fall in love with another man.

He hoped the Potters would accept this because Mother and Father wouldn't. He shuddered at the idea of ever telling them, before reminding himself that he was adopted by the Potters now. He was only a Black in blood - his parents were Mummy and Pops.

"Darling, I'm glad you've found someone who makes you happy," Dorea offered, reaching out and taking Sirius' hand in her own. Sirius tried not to flinch. He struggled with being touched at all because until he was a teenager, he had never even been hugged. He had been more used to the pain his parents inflicted.

"He held my hand today. It was really nice. And he hugged me first this time because I was sad."

"Why were you sad?" Charlus asked.

"Because I used the cloak and it didn't work," Sirius explained, turning his gaze to James. "Your family cloak. I took it here and tried to visit Remus because my room was too dark and I didn't like it, but I got caught and they had to lock the door. Remus suggested perhaps getting a roommate so I don't feel alone in there."

"You're considering a roommate?" Charlus said, looking pleased. "This is progress."

"But I don't like anyone here but Remus. So we'll have to share."

"Dear, I don't think it'll be a good idea to share a room with someone you want to be in a relationship with," Dorea said softly. "Maybe there's someone else here who—"

Sirius clapped his hands over his ears and began shaking his head. James reached out for him, causing Sirius to still. He didn't want to hear Dorea's words, but James always had his back.

"What is your relationship like?" James murmured quietly.

"Muffliato," Sirius whispered, with a glance at Dorea and Charlus.

"A spell?" James asked.

Sirius nodded. "They'll only hear a buzzing sound," he explained. "I can't talk about _sex_ in front of our parents!"

"Good call," James insisted. "So… you and Remus? I met him briefly in the hall. He seems really nice and you actually opened your door for him."

"He's special. I saw him when they brought him in and he looked so sad and lonely so I went to sit with him that night. I got up at two because that's when Gideon went to get a cup of tea, and snuck to Remus' room and I sat on the end of his bed so he wasn't alone."

"I bet he appreciated that," James replied.

Sirius nodded. "He said that he would make sure I wasn't lonely again. That sounds like a forever thing. But we haven't even kissed yet."

"I bet you can't wait for that."

"I can't… we almost did in the room but I want to take Remus on a romantic picnic first. We haven't even had a real date, though he's going to the library later to read and said that if I want, I can sit with him and he'll read the book to me. I was thinking I can lay with my head on a cushion on his lap like in the movies and he can stroke my hair."

James grinned. "Sounds like you're smitten," he said.

"I really am. I've never felt like this before. But Mummy always said that she waited until she was married before having sex with Pops—"

"I draw the line at hearing about my parents doing it," James quickly interrupted.

"My point is that I'm going to wait until we're married. I saw a little cross on Remus' bedside table so I think he's religious. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together so why rush it?"

"Exactly. Couples who rush into sex never stay together long," James said, sneaking a peek at his mum who was nodding in approval of the direction James was going with the conversation. "It means more when you know everything about the other person. Plus… if we can get you well enough to leave here—"

"I'm not leaving without him," Sirius snapped, leaning back in his seat to put some distance between him and James.

"But if you did, me and you could get a nice flat and then when Remus gets out, you can impress him with it," Jame confirmed.

Sirius hesitated knowing James made a good point. He could find out all Remus' likes and dislikes and decorate accordingly. He could fill bookcases with as many books as he could so Remus was happy.

"When Remus has finished the assessment and Minerva herself confirms that Remus will be allowed to leave here at some point - when she confirms he's not one of the people who will be in here for years," Sirius decided.

"Back to my original point - if you can get well enough to leave here, wouldn't you rather take those… intimate steps in your relationship in yours and Remus' own home rather than in this place? It'd make it all the more special."

"It would make it extremely special," Sirius agreed, nodding. "I need you to do something for me."

"What do you need?"

"A diamond ring. I want to propose at the picnic. He's my fiance but I haven't officially proposed or given him a ring."

"Uh… we don't… I don't think he'll be allo… Remus doesn't strike me as the type to want a flashy ring. Why not a simple gold band? You could…" he glanced at his mother again, lost for a moment, "you could both wear promise rings or something for now?"

"What's a promise ring?"

"It's like an engagement ring but you… you promise yourself to each other."

"That's the same as an engagement ring," Sirius insisted. "Bring in a selection and I'll pick."

James grinned. "Great. Glad that's sorted." He looked at his parents. "I'm sure there's no harm in Sirius sharing a room with—"

"I haven't taken the spell down yet," Sirius snapped. "They can't hear you." He flicked his wrist. "Finite incantatem." He nodded at James. "Go ahead."

"Did you two have a nice chat?" Charlus asked.

James nodded. "I think it wouldn't hurt if Sirius shared a room with Remus. Maybe they could share for a week or two just to see how it goes?"

"We'll talk to Mrs McGonagall," Dorea confirmed. "She told me about some short courses here and I was wondering whether you'd be interested in any of them." Dorea pulled out some papers from her bag.

"Will Remus be doing any of them?" Sirius asked. "Otherwise I'm not going."

"It might be good to do some classes," James replied. "Remus is a… Muggle? Is that the word?" Sirius nodded in confirmation. "Right, Muggle. That means that you'll have to… adapt to the Muggle world and the best way to do so is to learn what they know." He ignored his mother's disapproving look at his methods. Convincing Sirius not to start a sexual relationship whilst in the hospital was fine, but she clearly didn't approve of him using Sirius' beliefs to trick him into studying.

"Maybe Remus would do the courses with me so I'll have someone to study with," Sirius mused. "I wouldn't want to go alone."

Whether his mum approved or not, James counted it as a win. He wanted Sirius to get better and to get out of the hospital and if this was the way to get him into some of the classes, so be it. He'd go and find Remus and convince Remus too if that's what it took.

Sirius glanced at the door. "Do you think Remus has finished seeing his parents yet?" he asked.

"Darling, I know you're eager to see him, but you need to be considerate to his feelings too - he's new here so he's probably missing his parents and perhaps wants more time to catch up with them," Dorea said. "And that gives you a chance to catch up with James and us a bit more. Regulus wants to come next week. How do you feel about that? You were upset when he was here last week."

"He was talking about Mother," Sirius muttered darkly.

"I know," Dorea said. "But he wants to see you. You're his big brother and he's worried and misses you. You're his family."

Sirius began shaking his head.

"I bet he'd love to hear all about Remus," James quickly said.

Sirius paused. It was only fair he told his brother about the love of his life. After all, Remus and Regulus would be brothers-in-law at some point.

"He can come," he said generously.

...oOo...

"Invisibility cloak," Minerva muttered, writing the new information down in her notebook. "That explains it. We weren't sure of the relevance of the material and Sirius wasn't willing to share with us. Thankfully he opens up to you."

James felt guilty telling Sirius' secrets to McGonagall, but after long discussions with his parents over the years, he knew it was for the best. The facility needed the information so they could treat him.

"Yeah. When he first started to… to believe in magic and stuff, I thought it was all a game. We were young, kids. Well, maybe a little older than people who pretend to be wizards, but Sirius insisted so that's what we did. He'd talk about this whole magical universe and I remember I was impressed with the imagination that went into it. I didn't realise at first that he truly believed it existed and that he was actually a wizard. The cloak was one of the things I added to the universe. It was an old tablecloth from the playroom. Sparkly and Sirius was drawn to it immediately, fascinated. So I told him it was the family invisibility cloak."

"We've overheard him talking to himself. Can you explain the words 'Muggle', 'Squib', and 'Dementor'?"

James nodded. "Muggles are people without magic. He believes the magical world exists alongside our world, but operates in secret. Muggles don't have powers. A squib is someone with magical parents who has very little or no magic, and a Dementor is a creature that… I think it sucks happiness out of a place. Like it takes away happy memories and any happy emotion and can leave people feeling sad and unhappy and depressed."

Minerva paused. "Ah. He was around another patient who was exhibiting such emotions," she said. "That explains what he was murmuring about." She quickly finished her notes. "Sirius came to me after his visit with you and your parents requesting a change of room. He wants a roommate. Usually I would rush this through because of his history of being locked in dark rooms. It's one of the reasons we leave the door unlocked unless he starts wandering around. But there are reports that he's attempting to pursue a relationship with the man in question. There is nothing to state that this has started, no reports of them sneaking off together for… unapproved activities, but—"

"Sirius is staying celibate until marriage," James interrupted, ignoring the slight disapproval on Minerva's face. "He told me this and when Sirius makes a choice like this, he sticks to it. He wants to wait until they've both left this facility and they're married. Personally I don't see any harm in the pair of them sharing. I mean, unless Remus is a danger to Sirius in any way. I think it'll help Sirius with his fear of the dark and his issues with being alone. He might even stop wandering the halls during the night."

Minerva hesitated. "Remus isn't a danger," she confirmed. "It's highly unethical."

"I've done my research though and if patients in hospitals really want to have sex, they find ways to go about it. Toilets, in bushes, sneaking away. That's not what Sirius intends from this. Okay, maybe there will be things like kissing, but that's harmless and they'll do that whether they share a room or not. Plus, my parents can sign forms approving the roomshare and acknowledging that there is a romantic nature between them."

Minerva considered the information. "I'll have to speak to Remus' family for them to sign forms," she finally said. "I hate to say it, but this might actually aid in the recovery. Normally we dissuade relationships of a romantic nature from forming because people are so determined to pull people up with them as they improve, which runs the bigger risk of getting dragged back down with that other person, but since meeting, both Sirius and Remus have made improvements. But this means going against rules that are in place for a reason. I'll have to consider the request and perhaps have a meeting with both sets of parents and guardians."

...oOo...

Sirius twisted the handle of his door and slowly opened it. Remus had turned down their picnic that day, being a little short tempered, and then the pacing had happened.

Sirius associated the pacing with bad things. Remus had paced four weeks before and then had gotten hurt. Pacing meant that bad things were happening. Bad things could include Remus breaking up with him, Remus leaving him for someone else like Benjy, or worst of all, Remus getting hurt again.

Sirius decided he would find Remus.

He grabbed the cloak and pulled it around him, making sure it covered him properly this time - clearly he hadn't taken enough care the last time he tried - and slipped out of his room, closing the door as quietly as possible.

He had seen Remus being led towards the rooms where they went for treatment and observation so he slipped down the hallway, listening carefully for guards. There was no way he would risk being locked in the room when Remus needed him most.

He slipped into one of the crevices he had found when exploring in his first week, hearing nearby footsteps. He waited more patiently than ever, knowing that this was the most important mission of his life. He would hurt whoever harmed a single hair on Remus' head. Maybe his thoughts were a little darker, but doing anything worse than beating someone up would get him and Remus separated forever and that was the last thing either of them wanted.

He peeked into various rooms after leaving the crevice, listening for any voices or noises. Finally he arrived at one of the observation rooms. He had been in them himself, allowing the first meetings to be recorded as he was questioned about the magical world. Of course he hadn't said anything. The magical world had _laws_ and Sirius wasn't going to break the laws. The law said that Muggles weren't allowed to know about the world.

James' family was okay. Though James hid it, Sirius knew James was a Squib and that his parents also were, because James' family owned the most precious magical item of them all - the invisibility cloak. It was fine to share information with them because they knew most of it. James had even proved in their youth that he knew things about the wizarding world that Sirius didn't know. And when he married Remus, he could tell Remus about it too. Because their kids might have magical powers and Remus needed to have a heads up.

He peeked into the room and spotted Remus pacing again. His eyes moved the table and he frowned. The tables with straps were rarely used and Sirius felt sick. Remus was in the room alone so Sirius quickly slipped into the room and locked the door behind him.

"Get out!" Remus shouted, the moment his eyes locked on Sirius. "It's not safe!"

Sirius shrugged. "No. I'm here to protect you. You're pacing and pacing means you're worried or upset… or both. So I'm here to sit with you through… whatever you're in here for, and to make sure no-one hurts you."

"Please, Sirius."

"I'm not leaving you." He approached Remus, but Remus backed up into the corner. Behind him the handle jiggled. Sirius grabbed a nearby chair and shoved it under the handle. The staff had keys and would unlock the room quickly and Sirius needed more time.

"Sirius, no-one is hurting me - I hurt myself," Remus said, rushing over to the door and attempting to move the chair. Sirius threw himself on the chair to keep it in place. "I… every few weeks I… I become dangerous to others. It broke my arm. It hurt my parents. It'll hurt you. Leave."

"What is _'It'_?" Sirius' eyes widened. "Do you have an evil clown stalking you because the books says sex stopped them from seeing it. I wanted to wait until marriage but if it stops the clown—"

Remus shook his head. He let go of the chair, his arms wrapping around himself as he whimpered in pain. "It's starting," he whispered. "Please leave. For me."

"This is why I need to stay. You're hurt. You can't do this alone. You can't be strapped to that table. Tell me how to make you better," Sirius begged. "You don't understand. I… I have a way of… helping."

"I'm a werewolf," Remus blurted out. "It's the full moon and I'll hurt you!" He rushed to the other wall, dropping onto the floor and clutching at his legs. "Sirius, I'll never forgive myself if I hurt you."

Sirius approached slowly. Remus was a werewolf. He of course knew lots about werewolves. He suspected his family were werewolf hunters because his mother freaked out when he had asked her about them once.

"I'm a wizard," he murmured, dropping down to his knees and shuffling the rest of the way, slowly so he didn't startle Remus. "And you're a magical creature. But I can turn into a dog." He smiled at Remus, knowing that this was the solution. "Everything's gonna be okay. I've got magic powers."

Remus lifted his head and stared at Sirius. "Can you? Do you?"

Sirius nodded. "I can turn into this massive black dog - it looks like the grim and James can turn into a stag. It's weird, because he's a squib and shouldn't be able to shapeshift, but he manages somehow."

"But wolves hurt dogs."

Sirius shook his head. "I've read about werewolves. They only attack humans. Werewolves aren't dangerous to other animals," he insisted. "So I'm safe with you."

There was a crackle of sound. "Sirius Black, you get out of that room this instant," came Minerva's voice. "You can come out by yourself or be escorted out by a guard and you'll be restricted to your room."

"No," Sirius shouted, turning his head towards the glass that separated the two rooms. He spotted Minerva watching him angrily. "Remus needs me."

"Remus needs to be observed so we can get him the help he needs," she replied. "We'll get into that room soon, Sirius. There will be repercussions."

"You can confine me to my room all you like, but I'll gladly stay there knowing I helped Remus through this," he insisted. He shuffled closer still to Remus, taking a place at his side. "I'm going to transform now. This facility… it stops my physical form from changing, but inside I'm actually a dog. James named the dog form 'Padfoot'."

Remus nodded. He understood all about physical forms not changing. His former facility recorded a transformation and his body hadn't altered meaning that the wolf sometimes wanted to stay inside. It still took over, but sometimes chose to stay in human form.

"Sirius?" he asked after a minute, when Sirius rested his head against Remus' shoulder. Sirius let out a tiny whine in reply and Remus relaxed. This was Padfoot now. Padfoot would hopefully be safe. He was still scared, but relieved that he wasn't doing this alone again.

The wolf began to take over and Remus fought against it, making the transformation take longer. He waited for the bloodlust to rise, for the wolf to see Padfoot and want to hurt him, but the wolf didn't seem to care about the dog next to him. The wolf only wanted to snarl and bare its teeth at Minerva.

Finally the door opened and two men rushed in. Remus was barely himself at this point, but could see what the wolf was doing. The wolf put itself between the men and Padfoot, clearly wanting to protect the dog from the strangers.

"Out!" Minerva suddenly ordered. "Leave the pair of them but stand by in case he needs sedating."

Sedation. The wolf would sleep. Remus knew that Sirius/Padfoot would be safe because there were people there watching to make sure of it. He tiredly gave in to the beast that was inside, allowing it to take over.

...oOo...

Sirius had stayed in dog form all night, watching as Moony (because everyone deserved a name, even the werewolf that had taken over his kind, sweet, sugarmuffin) paced the room. The room behind the glass disappeared, leaving a mirror in its place and Moony had agitatedly guarded the door for a while before settling on the floor next to Padfoot.

Padfoot had cuddled against Moony. The werewolf probably wanted a pack, and a dog was a bit like a wolf, so Sirius would be his pack and was happy for Moony to be the Alpha.

They didn't sleep all night. But as light appeared in the window, the hostile tension and stance of Moony faded and Remus turned to look at him with tired eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

Sirius took a moment to transform back into himself, pleased that he had managed to maintain his Animagus form for the whole night. He used to turn into Padfoot when he was locked in the basement, because Padfoot's emotions were less complicated so it was a bit easier to handle. But not for so many hours. It had never been as important to maintain the dog form before.

"I'm here and I'm not hurt in the slightest," he said softly.

"Do you hate me? I'm a monster!"

"You're not a monster. I could never hate you. I love you, Remus."

"I have no soul, I—"

"You have a soul. I know you do because we're soulmates. You can't have soulmates without souls. It's perfect that we found each other, Lovepumpkin. We're probably the only two people in this place who come from the magical world."

"I've not got magic," Remus admitted.

"That's okay. I'm here because my magic doesn't always work right," Sirius admitted. "I'm barely more than a squib though I can cast basic spells and hold that form for hours. But you can't tell anyone because my world is a secret world. There are laws, but it's okay for you to know because you're a magical being."

"Can I tell my parents?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded. "Parents are allowed to know. I was going to tell you on our wedding night because the wizarding laws are cool like that. So, let's get you to the hospital room for a checkup and then I'll get us breakfast." He stood up and helped Remus to his feet. As they turned to the door, it opened and Minerva stepped in. She looked dishevelled as though she had also been awake all night.

"Come along," she said tiredly.

...oOo...

"I've called you both here for a talk about both of your sons," Minerva said, looking between the five people in the room.

"Is this about them sharing a room?" Dorea asked.

"Oh, is Remus getting a roommate? Wonderful," Hope replied eagerly.

Minerva nodded. "That is one of the reasons, however, I have to admit I'm at a bit of a loss on how to proceed with their treatment."

The parents and James all stared at her.

"Let me explain further. I need both families' permission to discuss both Remus' and Sirius' conditions in this room in front of each other. I feel like their beliefs have intertwined in a way."

"I approve," Hope said. She grabbed the pen and signed the form that was offered to her. Dorea also nodded, doing the same.

"Of course, you're agreeing not to share this information outside of the room," Minerva said. "I need everyone to sign."

She waited until the two sheets had five signatures between them before putting one in each of the files on her desk. She glanced up again.

"Sirius' world is that of magic and sorcery. He believes himself magic with powers. That world was his escape in an abusive childhood yet he's got a good heart and will do anything to protect those that matter to him." She glanced at Remus' family. "Your son was traumatised by an animal attack but there's a history of health issues in your family so the animal attack may have been the cause for this particular belief of his that he's a werewolf."

Hope nodded. "My father," she confirmed.

"Last night was the full moon and Remus was taken to the observation room. I wanted to see if all of the full moons exhibited the same reactions from him as the reports stated from his old care. He was brought into the room and given a few minutes to settle in there before we would strap him down."

"Straps? I thought you didn't use straps here!" James demanded.

"My son believes he's turning into a werewolf," Lyall explained. "So one evening every month he believes the wolf has taken over and he'll attack anyone who comes near him, fighting, kicking, biting. He's the kindest person in the world until the full moon arrives. If no-one is there with him, he'll hurt himself. He broke his own arm once."

"Last night when Remus was having that time to settle, Sirius appeared with his cloak. He went into the room, locked the door and set a chair up to stop anyone from getting in."

"Oh my goodness, is he alright? Did Remus hurt him?" Hope asked, her voice raising. "Please tell me he didn't hurt his friend."

"He didn't," Minerva quickly confirmed. "I've watched the videos back and Remus didn't even try to hurt him once."

"What? How? Is he better?" Lyall demanded.

Minerva shook her head. "Sirius claims to be an… ani… ah, a shapeshifter of sorts. He told Remus he was going to take the form of a large dog—"

"Animagus. He had to keep a leaf in his mouth for a whole month to gain that ability," James explained. "So did I. It was another childhood game - or so I thought at the time. I'd pretend to be a stag and my nickname was Prongs and Sirius was this big grim-like dog that he found in a book. Padfoot."

"That name _was_ mentioned," Minerva confirmed. "But under the belief that Sirius was Padfoot, 'Moony' as Sirius nicknamed him, didn't attempt to harm Sirius at all. When the guards managed to get into the room to get Sirius out, Remus moved to protect Sirius from them. They were on hand the whole night ready to sedate Remus if necessary, but we didn't need to intervene. I sat in the next room, watching through the glass and didn't leave for a moment."

"So Remus didn't hurt anyone. That's progress, right?" Hope asked.

Minerva looked lost. "I wish I could say that. The problem I'm facing is that any progress made is also a negative thing because on one hand, I could allow Sirius to sit with Remus during the full moon each month, but that's us confirming - in their eyes at least - that Sirius is actually able to transform into this Padfoot."

"So it'll make them better but also make them worse?" James asked.

"Correct. I despise medicating my patients unless necessary. I want to be sure about what medication I give out and that only happens after assessments are done and therapy and such. But these two - their care requirements have become intertwined. Sirius shared his magical status with Remus, believing that werewolves were a part of his magical world and Remus accepts that. This all strengthens the bond between the pair because they both feel that the other truly understands them in a way others don't. I feel that separating them from each other could cause damage now."

"But you can't let them share a room because they're dating," James murmured, causing the Lupins to both turn and look at him.

"Remus is dating?" Hope asked, confused. "He's never dated before."

"Yes," James said, frowning as he looked between the Lupins, hoping they were as accepting as his own parents. "And Sirius would never do anything bad. He's even waiting until marriage… for you know… Remus and Sirius both need our support though."

Hope stared at the desk for a long time. "I support my son no matter what," she stated. "It just came as a shock, I wasn't expecting this news, but if he's happy, I'm happy. I've only ever wanted what's best for my son. What do we do?"

Lyall sighed. "Sharing the room is the smallest issue so perhaps we can discuss this first. So, in the long run, will it help them both more or will it cause difficulties?"

"There are more pros than cons," Minerva confirmed. "Though they'll be under more strict observation in the room which takes away a degree of privacy."

"I trust my son to be able to make the choice for himself," Lyall said. "Remus is a good boy, he's old enough to make his own choices. The only reason he's here is because of the full moon Lycanthropy issue. If Sirius' parents approve too, I'll sign whatever, approving the roomshare."

"I have a plan," James announced suddenly. "Don't medicate either of them."

Everyone looked at him.

"I'm not sure I follow," Minerva said.

"Sirius believes Remus is part of the magic world, but Werewolves don't have magical powers, right?"

"Remus has never mentioned magical powers," Hope confirmed.

"Well, let them believe what they want," James insisted, looking around. "You said Remus is only dangerous on the full moon, yet Sirius can be around him. Does it really hurt anyone if they both think he's a dog?"

"Mr Potter—"

"Furthermore, the wizarding world has laws. Sirius can't tell Muggles - people who aren't magical - about the world. In fact, to be with Remus who isn't a wizard, Sirius would have to give up magic and live as a Muggle. That means no more spells, no more invisibility cloak. To be with Remus, he'd have to give up everything except turning into Padfoot during the full moon."

"I'm not sure ethically—"

"Sirius went into this world because his real parents abused him. He's scared of things like the dark and locked doors because he was locked in the damp basement and that's where Padfoot was born from, that's where this magical world came from. I don't honestly know if Sirius is ever going to escape from this world - if he's ever going to stop believing it exists. But this way everyone wins, right? Sirius can believe in his world and also choose to turn his back on it because he's in love with someone who that world doesn't accept. Werewolves are considered dark creatures after all." He turned to the Lupins. "And Remus is only a threat one night of the month. So we just find them a safe spot - somewhere he feels secure of course - and allow them to relax in that room for the 'transformation'."

"Remus doesn't like to tell people he's a werewolf," Lyall said, nodding his head. "I don't see a downside to this. He's been in these facilities for so long and I want nothing more than for my son to have a normal life."

Minerva sighed. "It all makes sense, but we can't be sure that last night wasn't a fluke. Also, I have to treat the illnesses of our patients, that's my job whether or not I approve of your idea, Mr. Potter."

"And here's a way to treat them without medication," James insisted. "Who are they really hurting by believing these things? Look at religion - people believe in heaven and hell and God, but others believe in other gods and other afterlife things. There are people who believe in aliens and those in ghosts and bigfoot and the Loch Ness monster. These people live normal lives. One night a month is the only risk they face."

"I can't just let them leave," Minerva said.

"Then consider this an experiment," Charlus said. "Make this one of those studies. Keep them in here for a few months, a year even and monitor them. Allow them to spend the full moons together to ensure it wasn't a one-off fluke."

"Remus has never harmed anyone outside of the full moon, except the boys who hit him first," Hope insisted.

"Or we can both pull our sons from the hospital," Dorea said. "We can discharge them."

Minerva shook her head. "Perhaps a study is the way to go. I would rather ensure Sirius' safety than to blindly let them out into the world. Also, the adjustment upon leaving - we can help with that here."

...oOo...

Sirius had fallen asleep on the hospital bed, squashed up next to Remus. The pair had missed their lunch, sleeping right through the meal, but Sirius had explained to Alice about the picnic and she had been delighted to sort the pair out a basket so they could have their dinner outside together.

The meal finished, Sirius took Remus' hands in his.

"I meant what I said," he insisted. "I love you, Remus."

"I love you too," Remus replied softly. "I'm relieved you know about me. That was a weight on my shoulders. I hated keeping it from you."

"Nothing can change how I feel," Sirius insisted. "I've not got a lot of magic. My parents almost succeeded in turning me into an Obscurial but I managed to keep enough to stop that from happening. But you're what that world considers a dark creature. So I choose you over them."

Remus began to shake his head, but Sirius' hand came up, cupping his jaw.

"I love you and I didn't even need to think about what my choice would be. I can't be part of a world that wouldn't accept you. I'll live as a Muggle and only do magic in our home where we live… together. I'm especially magic in the bedroom…" he shot Remus a seductive smile. "You'll find that out one day, I promise you."

"And as long as I'm with Padfoot during the full moon, I'm not a danger," Remus said happily. "I can keep my curse a secret from people."

"Here's to us," Sirius whispered. He leaned forward, his fingers gently guiding Remus' face closer and finally their lips met for the first time.

The kiss was awkward, unpracticed for both of them, but neither cared as lips slowly moved against each others' and hands wrapped around waists, twisted into hair or traced over cheeks and jaws.

They pulled apart, both grinning widely and Sirius reached into his pocket, pulling out a ring.

"Promise rings because I want to make a promise to you right now that one day I'll marry you and we'll have a perfect, sex-filled honeymoon."

Remus grinned. "Is this like a proposal?"

"Of course it is," Sirius said. "Do you accept?"

"I can't wait to spend forever together," Remus insisted, as Sirius took his head and pushed the ring onto his finger, before putting his own one on. "I know you're giving it up, but would you tell me about your wizard world?"

"What would you like to know?" Sirius asked.

Remus considered the question. "I want to know what an Obscurial is. I want to know what other magical creatures there are. Tell me about the first time you became an Animagus."

Sirius grinned widely. Maybe he was giving up the world, but it didn't hurt to share it with Remus. After all, Remus deserved to know all about it.

...oOo...

"Remus, Sirius, I'm going to update you on both of your cases. I've spoken to your families already regarding all of this information so they are aware."

Sirius reached out and took Remus' hand, unsure whether it was good or bad news, but wanting to comfort Remus in case it was bad. He glanced at James who was leaning against the wall in the corner, watching them with a friendly smile. Sirius relaxed slightly. He could read James' expressions so knew if something was wrong. This was most likely good news. He turned his attention back to Minerva.

"Your request to share a room has been approved," she began. "However, this facility is very strict and if we find out anything of a sexual nature happens in there beyond kissing, we'll need to separate you."

"We're waiting until we're married," Sirius insisted quickly.

"Be that as it may, I still have to put your room on the list of those that need closer observation. You'll have less privacy and more nightly checks. Also, Sirius, you have to agree not to wander the hallways anymore."

"Will the door be unlocked?" Sirius checked.

Minerva nodded.

"I agree," Sirius said, before glancing at Remus, who nodded his head.

"Me too."

"That will happen later today as a room has been set up already. Now, I want you both to participate in a study. I'll give you more details outlining what I require, but it'll mostly be about the full moon. I want to observe you both together each full moon. I can provide activities for the room, games, beds for you both to sleep…"

"We're a pack," Sirius insisted. "Packs share a sleeping space."

Minerva hesitated. "That will need to be discussed but I would like to do this study for a year to ensure Sirius will be safe. At the end of the study, providing it goes well, we may make the necessary adjustments and begin to work on your release from the facility."

"Both of us? Because I'm not leaving without Remus."

Mineva nodded. "Yes, both of you. But we need to discuss some things." She turned her attention to James, still uncomfortable at the idea of talking about Sirius and Remus' beliefs as though they were real.

"Sirius, the magical community won't accept a werewolf. You're going to have to turn your back on it completely," James began. He watched Sirius look at Minerva in a panic. "Mrs. McGonagall is aware of the magical world. Now that she's seen Remus transform, we had to make her aware so she can help him properly."

Sirius nodded, squeezing Remus' hand. "I know," he said. "Me and Remus discussed this earlier. I have to live as a Muggle because Remus isn't a wizard and other wizards won't accept what he is. I accept him and that's all that matters." He shot Remus a loving glance. "And when we're married, the wizarding community will see me as a blood-traitor and won't accept me either, but Remus is worth it."

"You can't tell people about the wizarding world either," James checked.

"Nope. I'm only going to do magic inside of the house when we're alone or when our families are there because you guys are squibs so some of your children may have magic," Sirius said. "Same with Padfoot. It'll raise questions if I go out in dog form, so that's restricted to the house, mostly to the full moon when Remus needs me."

"If I leave, where will I transform?" Remus asked urgently.

"We'll get a house with… not a basement because Sirius has a bad experience with them, but perhaps with an attic room or an extra bedroom. We can reinforce the door and windows and stuff to make it safe for you to transform in. That brings me to the last point." He glanced at Minerva briefly before looking back at Sirius and Remus.

"You both know I can transform too," he said. "I'd like to shift into Prongs and be there to support Moony during the full moon too."

"You'd do that?" Sirius whispered. "Even though you're a descendant of a wizard and he's a Werewolf?"

"I trust you both," James said. "But only if Remus agrees."

"I'm worried that Moony might want to hurt a stag," Remus admitted.

"Then Sirius can run interference and I'll get out of there," James promised. "We're in this together, Sirius. You're my best friend and my brother, and that makes Remus family too."

Sirius stood up and walked over, hugging James tightly. He turned back to Minerva. "Minnie, I was wondering about that chapel. Have you ever held a wedding there? Are you authorised to marry two patients if—"

"No, Sirius, and I never intend to hold one there," Minerva quickly stated. "You'll have to wait until you've finished your treatment first." She ignored the pout on Sirius' lips. "Now, if you'll take a seat, we have more to discuss."

...oOo...

Remus studied the door of the spare room, ensuring it was secure enough, before going in and looking at the window. The glass was thick and try as he might, it wouldn't open. He turned to Sirius, relieved.

"This is perfect," he insisted, glancing at the sparse furniture in the room. A small unit with blankets on top stood in one corner, a mini-fridge in the other and along the wall was a single bed. Sirius had already informed Remus that during the full moon, Moony seeked close comfort and a single bed allowed Padfoot and Moony to curl up together whilst James sat nearby. Stags clearly didn't crave the same closeness but that was fine. Moony still accepted him.

"The single bed allows for more space to move around the room," James insisted. "Now that's out of the way, come and see the rest." He was too eager to show them around, having spent almost a year searching for the perfect house. No basement or rooms below, one that didn't have houses either side, but was set a little way apart from other houses and one that was still within the right area for the hospital in case there were any issues.

Both families had made changes to their lives for this. Both had moved to be closer to the house once it had been found. The Potters lived one road away and the Lupins were a ten minute walk away, but the real test was whether Sirius could turn his back on the world he had invented as an escape because there was a chance that losing that world would break him, even if he did still pretend to do spells at home. Losing the world which had helped him survive could damage him. But James was sure that losing Remus could do just as much damage. This way at least, Sirius could live a normal life rather than living in a hospital forever or living on medication that changed who he was.

"Let's make this quick," Sirius said, glancing around. "Me and Remus are going to elope today."

James froze. "Today? Isn't that a bit sudden? I mean, it's been…"

"We've been together for fourteen months," Sirius said, frowning. "I _was_ going to ask you to be my best man and our witness. Look, this is happening whether you like it or not, so—"

James could see how upset Sirius was at his words, so quickly backtracked. Supportive, he reminded himself.

"No, I don't mean that. I meant you've been out of the hospital for only a few hours. Maybe take a day or two to settle and we could plan a small ceremony. I know Alice from the hospital would like to attend and maybe McGonagall would too? We can all go for suit fittings and get those little buttonhole flower things."

"Remus could wear a kilt because he's Welsh!"

Remus shook his head. "Sorry, Sirius."

Sirius pouted. "You're lucky you're pretty," he muttered in response, before slipping an arm around Remus' waist. "I'll see your legs when we're married anyway." Turning to James, he grinned, pulling Remus close and enjoying the feel of Remus' hand slip around his waist. "I've waited over a year to marry Remus and I was ready to marry him one day in. I asked Minnie about letting us out for the day so we could get married and then we return to the hospital afterwards, but she said that there were rules and stuff, otherwise this would have happened about eleven months and twenty-six days ago. So I don't want this to take too long. I've been ready to marry Remus since I first laid eyes on him."

"When we get downstairs we can talk to Mum," James said. "Do you want to see your room? There's not much in it but that's only because I thought you'd want to add things yourselves. There's a big bed, a wardrobe and a chest of drawers. I was going to do more but I read online that I should let you do it because it'll help you adjust a little bit more."

Sirius nodded, looking around. "Lots of space," he said.

"Bookcases?" Remus mused. "Some comfy chairs perhaps?"

"No bookcases. There's an additional bedroom here - just a small one, but I've turned it into a library. There are three bookcases against the walls and we got a sofa, a lamp and a rug. Wasn't much space for anything else, but it's cozy and it's a nice reading nook. I've also put some blankets at the end of that sofa like Sirius said."

"My Lovecrumble likes to be warm," Sirius insisted. "It's part of the Lycanthropy."

Remus nodded his head, clearly having accepted the many nicknames Sirius issued him with.

"Well, you both take a look around and I'll go down and inform everyone that we have a wedding to plan." He turned towards the stairs, sighing. "I feel like punching myself in the face."

"I can help with that," Sirius murmured, not pulling his gaze away from Remus for a second.

...oOo...

One month later, Sirius stood at a makeshift altar in a set of private gardens a few miles away. After some deliberation, James offered to be Remus' best man whilst Regulus stood at Sirius' side.

Sirius was glad. Regulus being his best man meant that his brother didn't hold the same ideals as his parents - that Regulus didn't hate werewolves. This knowledge helped their relationship improve over the month of planning.

The arch they stood under was made up of simple red roses and Sirius had insisted on having ribbons wrapped loosely around their hands to symbolise unity, though he couldn't use his magic to bind them properly. He had made the promise to Remus and had no intention of breaking it. He also couldn't explain to the priest the meaning of the ribbons, but Remus understood and that's all that mattered.

When it came to his turn to say his vows, Sirius couldn't help but blurt out about the first time he had laid eyes on Remus Lupin. How he had known in that single moment that he had just laid eyes on his soulmate and knew they'd one day marry.

They kissed. A brush of lips that was more simple than any kiss they had shared in the time they had known each other, yet was more intimate because that kiss was the first one as husbands.

As he took Remus' hands in his, admiring the promise ring and the wedding band for a brief moment, he realised that he didn't need magic. He had love and love was infinitely better. Of course he needed to remain Padfoot for Remus' sake, but other than that, he was turning his back on magic completely. He was living as a Muggle now and if he had to make the choice again, he would always choose Remus.

They looked towards the chairs. There were only a handful of guests. A few members of staff from the hospital. Alice and her boyfriend, Frank. Peter, who was an old friend of Sirius' and James' who James had made the call to invite, their families and the photographer, a pretty woman with red wavy hair who had distracted James for the entire day.

"Onto the reception. I can't wait for our first dance." He leaned in closer. "So many firsts coming up. I mean… there's no rush. We have all of the time in the world."

Remus smiled. "We do," he agreed. "And we get to spend the rest of our lives together."

"As long as you don't spend the nights kicking me. I meant what I said."

"When we met the first time?" Remus checked. Sirius nodded and Remus laughed. "I doubt that you'll ever go through with a threat to withhold sex, love."

"Yeah… I don't know how I've managed to keep my hands off you all of these months. Just wait till I get you home."

"Mum, can I stay at your house for the next month," James called urgently. "Maybe until the honeymoon period wears off."

"If it ever wears off," Sirius muttered as Remus pulled him in for another kiss.

...oOo...

Remus left the small bookshop where he was working to find Sirius standing on the pavement outside, a massive box of chocolates in his hands.

"Happy one year anniversary. I have another gift at home, but wanted to give you this now," he said, handing the box over.

Remus beamed at his husband. "Thank you," he said, stepping closer for a kiss. "How was work?"

Sirius winced, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Me and James were working but someone walked past in robes and they looked through the glass straight at me. I think they knew who I was… just a reminder of my old life."

"Are you okay?" Remus shifted the chocolates into one hand, wrapping the other around Sirius. Sirius burrowed into the soft wool of his cardigan and Remus smiled fondly.

"You look cute," Sirius muttered softly. "Have I told you that recently?"

"This morning," Remus confirmed. "And every single day. But don't avoid the topic. We agreed to talk to each other about anything on our minds. I can support you best if I know what's wrong?"

"I don't regret my choice before you start to worry," Sirius insisted quickly. "I just feel unsettled each time I see someone who is clearly one of my kind. I want to tell them to hurry along and that they aren't welcome here, but I say nothing. If I acknowledge who they are, I betray my Muggle cover. I took a break when that happened."

"And you didn't call me," Remus said, smiling. "You're managing better than when we began working."

Sirius nodded and Remus pulled away, taking Sirius' hand in his. Sirius had struggled the most in adjusting because of having to put a world behind him. He had struggled to keep a job, going through three in the space of two months until James had announced that he was opening a tattoo-parlour and would Sirius be interested in doing designs and perhaps even attending a course with him.

It was a big step for Sirius to go on the course without Remus, so Remus made sure that he was there to meet Sirius every day after his shift in the cafe, waiting in the nearby bookshop and finally been offered a job in the bookshop itself.

"We can go home and talk it through. Maybe you could curl up as Padfoot?" Remus suggested. "Have a cuddle. I'll make dinner for us and we can celebrate indoors. As long as we're together, it doesn't matter where we are."

Sirius shook his head. "No. I want to take you out for a romantic dinner," he insisted. "You deserve to go to all of the nice places and have nice things. I'd like the cuddle of course, because I'd never turn down that, but I've put the magical world behind me and I'm stronger than this. I know I can do this. Now, let's go out for a nice dinner and celebrate the first married year of many. Tomorrow we have our monthly appointments to update Minerva so let's make tonight about us."

"You're the strongest person I know," Remus insisted. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sirius said.

* * *

 **Well done for sitting through 15k, hopefully you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I didn't expect the story to be so long.**


End file.
